Yukitsu Kusuda
is a former clerk working at SIVCAMERA and a fan of Airi Sakura. Following his stalking and attempted assault on Airi Sakura, he was arrested and is now in confinement. Appearance Yukitsu appears to be around late thirties to early forties and is wearing common haircut for short-haired guys. In Episode 4, he is seen wearing the standard mall uniform, white long sleeves underneath a red coat and embellished with a blue neck tie. During his attack on Sakura, he wore a tan shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. Personality He is a firm believer in fate and destiny up to the point where he could bypass someone else' privacy. This was seen when deluded himself into thinking He appears to have little to no morals as shown when he stalked and attempted to force himself on Airi Sakura, an underage girl even smiling at the disgusting act. He also possessed an abusive attitude towards her scared reaction even slammed her arms on the ground as well to prevent her escape. Additionally, it is shown that when being rejected by the other party, he immediately reacts repugnantly believing that he's always been deliberately lied to. When these words failed him, he resorted to breaking down in tears as he was taken away for his actions. Plot He first appeared at the SIVCAMERA, an electronic store where he first met his Internet "idol", Airi Sakura who happens to be in the similar setting, together with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida, with the aim of repairing her broken camera due to a prior incident that involves her and the latter. His shady and pushy nature somewhat intimidates Sakura until Kiyotaka intervened and signed his name for the contact info since it was within the rules and he reluctantly complied.You-Zitsu Episode 4 Sometime after, while Airi was walking around the vicinity of the mall, he appeared from behind Airi and subdued her questioning the girl if she received his letters detailing his feelings for her. After she tried to get her phone (which had been knocked away), he threw her to the ground and pinned her down preparing to force himself onto her. After several moments, Kiyotaka who had been called by Airi earlier had appeared on the scene and took a picture of him in the act saving Airi. Yukitsu attempted to lie but Kiyotaka pointed out the security cameras in the area telling him that he was finished. Terrified, Yukitsu tried to run but was skillfully ambushed by Kiyotaka and Honami Ichinose with the help of police force. Until the end, Yukitsu tried to plea to them as he firmly believed that he's destined to be with Airi as he assumed that the latter went to Advanced Nurturing High School just to be with the former. However, Airi silencing rebuking his words and telling never to come near her again as the shocked Yukitsu became angry throwing out verbal insults at her before Ichinose silenced him as he broke down crying before the authorities took him away.You-Zitsu Episode 6 References Category:Antagonist